Michaela's Surprise
by Clare bear 48
Summary: Summer Challenge 2011 Sully squatting near the fire with Cloud Dancing then Dr Mike thanking Cloud Dancing while seated on her horse.


**Michaela's Surprise**

Sully was squatting near the fire in the clearing of the Cheyenne village speaking to his brother Cloud Dancing. Cloud Dancing looked at his brother who was in deep thought, playing with a stick in the fire. Sully was by nature a peaceful man although lately he had become more subdued, continually seeming more distracted than normal.

"You are troubled my brother?" the Cheyenne questioned, noting that it was already obvious.

Sully looked up surprised. "Not really," he responded unconvincingly as he was aware that his brother was in close communication with the spirits. He had a lot on his mind of late and it bothered him seeing the change rapidly approaching. His fear was for his brother and his people's way of life. Also Sully was at a loss as to how to celebrate their fast approaching wedding anniversary. He had convinced himself Michaela would like something special but had no idea what to do.

Cloud Dancing had to look away as his eyes sparkled knowingly. His brother Sully was a complex man especially were his soul mate Dr Mike was concerned. He and Michaela had been married soon for two years, and he was aware that there was something special planned that he was not permitted to divulge to his brother. He was pleased that Michaela had asked him for his assistance as he knew it would greatly please his brother.

"Why? Will you not tell me what is troubling you?" the Medicine Man continued. "I have not seen you so quiet since you were courting Dr Mike; wondering if you had enough in common. Remember you said she was some force of nature? You know that is a fact." He smiled with a knowing glance at his friend.

Sully raised his head and smiled as he knew that the Medicine Man would already be aware of what was troubling him. "I don' know what to do for our anniversary," he confided. "It has to be something special," he continued, still following his own train of thought.

"It will be soon, will it not?" Cloud Dancing persisted. He didn't always try to divert Sully but this time he had no choice. He had promised Michaela not to divulge anything of her proposed secret or surprise. She had given a lot of thought into being with Sully on that special day in a week's time.

Yesterday early in the morning Michaela had come to the Indian camp and spoke to her friend about a special plan she had for their anniversary. Before leaving she had thanked him while being seated on her spirited horse Flash.

"I cannot thank you enough for assisting me with this. Sully has been very quiet of late so it will be a nice surprise for him; he rarely allows me to do anything for him. He is always doing things for others, never expecting anything else in return, "she commented before riding off with a broad smile on her face. She was extremely pleased with herself.

Her plan was coming together really well. She was absolutely convinced that her idea would be just what Sully needed to get him out of the sadness he was experiencing at the moment. It had been a tough year as he was seeing all the evidence of change that tore at his heart. He had predicted that the rail road would bring changes and at the time she had not seen what obviously Sully had seen. He was troubled by these rapid transformations. Sully was finding the adjustments extremely frustrating. Now at this moment she felt happy to be planning this small event as a gift for him to realize how much he was appreciated; how much he meant to her.

…..

As the day drew closer Michaela's excitement grew she was sure that this would really be an antidote to Sully's malaise. She had a smile as wide as the River Charles in Boston.

In contrast Sully grew graver as he still had not made up his mind on what to do for the woman who meant the world to him. He had never found it difficult to come up with some plan or other but this time was different. Spying Michaela riding into the yard he sauntered over. "Ya' look like the mouse that got the cheese," he said looking into her sparkling eyes.

"You could say that," was her only reply. She did not want to divulge anything else at this moment.

He was flummoxed as Michaela was not a spontaneous person always working to a plan; he hadn't seen her as excited as she was at this moment. "_She's up to somethin'," _he thought. Finally saying, "Wanna' share it with me?" he looked into her mismatched shining eyes.

Laughing and skipping away she said over her shoulder, "No!"

Sully growled softly. Running to the steps he stood baring her way. "Why not?" he said in a subdued voice.

"Just because… then it won't be a surprise," she responded as she ducked under his arm, making her way to the door quickly.

Looking directly at the door that had closed just front of his nose he thought with a smile creasing his face. _"Knew it she's up to somthin'; I wonda' what?"_

In their bed that night he sidled up to her pulling her into a comforting embrace, determined to find out what she had planned.

"Honey," he began seductively in a low voice.

"No! No! and no again. I will not tell you what is going on," she said. "I know you Mr Sully, you think if you seduce me I'll tell you everything but the answer is no. It won't be a surprise if I do."

Pulling her closer Sully just smiled before snuggling up to her. He just gave up, deciding not to pursue the matter and just see what eventuated.

…

Finally the anticipated day arrived with a brilliant change in the weather. The sun was out and no clouds could be seen; the sky was a vivid blue and the recent rains had given nature a real wash so all the colours looked magnificent.

Up early Sully brought Michaela breakfast to have it in bed kissing her neck to arouse her from a dreamy sleep. Waking to the sun light streaming through their upper bedroom window she rolled over, spying and smelling the tray he'd so lovingly prepared. There was even a small vase of flowers on a doily on it. Underneath was a piece of paper that she gently opened and read.

Forever Love*

You are my description of love  
>You are my description of friend<br>You are my description of everything  
>You are my description of beginning to end.<p>

You have put me on a pedestal  
>You make me feel ten feet tall<br>You've always been there for me  
>You've loved me through it all.<p>

You've stood by me through thick and thin  
>You've always been patient and kind<br>Just thought I'd let you know  
>You're the owner of this heart of mine.<p>

So you ask how long I'll love you  
>Well this is what I have to say<br>Past, present, future, always  
>Forever and a day!<p>

Eyes shining with unshed tears Michaela gave him a kiss of absolute gratitude. "Sully, that is so sweet," she purred.

Pleased with himself he produced from under their bed a new embossed saddle bags. "It's been troubling me for weeks what to get ya'," he confessed.

"Oh! Sully, this is so individual! You know I love your work, " she said looking into his eyes.

The day wore on, and they continued with the routine of the homestead and clinic. Michaela had instructed Sully to be home at three in the afternoon. She had made previous arrangements for the children to go to Grace's for the night.

She rode in to find him leaning on the corral fence with a pensive look on his face. "Ready?" she enquired.

"Ready for what, what do I need to take?" he asked puzzled.

Unable to conceal the smile spreading over her face she looked at him and answered, "Nothing, just yourself. Race you!" She dug her heels into Flash and they were off.

Laughing out loudly Sully sprung onto his horse, urging it to follow.

Eventually they came near a clearing Sully recognised and Michaela had dismounted and was waiting patiently. "What took you so long, Mr Sully?" she chided.

"Didn' know where we were goin'," he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

She produced a blind fold and asked him not to peek. Taking his hand she guided him further towards the clearing. Gently undoing the blind fold Sully's eyes adjusted and before him was a tee-pee with smoke wafting out of the top.

Standing there he was speechless. Looking at her love filled eyes he just moved towards her with a sensitive appreciative kiss.

She guided him to the entrance and drew the flap back to reveal the interior. There were furs, blankets, and a new red and black blanket, and cooking near the fire were ears of corn. "Surprise!" She whispered near his ear, "Happy Anniversary."

…

*Forever Love (Anonymous)


End file.
